1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operations in a wellbore associated with the production of hydrocarbons. More specifically, the invention relates to a tool for use in wireline operations in deviated and horizontal wellbores.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireline tools are used in the hydrocarbon industry for well intervention, reservoir characterization, and pipe recovery. Wireline tools can provide well information and perform well services such as depth correlation, wellbore flow characterization, cement integrity evaluations, wellbore diagnostic operations, and remedial operations. Wireline logs constantly retrieve measurements downhole via electrical wireline. Wireline logs can measure resistivity, conductivity, porosity, wave transmit time and so forth. These critical parameters are of paramount importance for geologists; drilling, reservoir, and production engineers from which vital decisions are made during various phases of exploration and development. Furthermore, wireline logs are used frequently in workover operations where wells need remedial work in order to flow efficiently. Wireline includes electrical conductors within the core of the outside minor wires in order to transmit signals, such as for power and data, between the tool and the surface. Wireline and slickline are both used for workover and logging purposes. Slickline is instead a thin cable used to introduce and retrieve equipment downhole.
Often in the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations, wellbores are drilled with highly deviated or horizontal portions that can extend through one or a number of separate hydrocarbon-bearing production zones. Tractors are used to force tool string, such as wireline and slickline, into the hole in highly deviated and horizontal wells where gravity does not play any crucial role. Conventional tractors use wheels to push against the side of the wellbore, which increases the force required to push the wireline tools. The use of tractors with wheels increases the gross size of the tool, which is a significant parameter in determining the appropriate type of tractors that could be used for diverse sized holes. Alternately, coiled tubing or drillpipe may be used to push tools through the wellbore. However, the use of coiled tubing or drillpipe increases the number of trips in the wellbore, making it higher cost and lower efficiency, compared to the use of tractors. The use of wireline technology continues to increase the opportunities for development and implementing interventions which are an imperative means of improving oil and gas production.